Girl's Talk!
by Miss.Lavender Celesta
Summary: Para DexHolder cewek liburan di rumah keluarga Berlitz! Apa saja yang mereka diskusikan di sana? My second Pokemon fic. Rated T for kissing. Warning! OOC, slight mention of yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


Hello there, Missy's back.

Yak, akhirnya, fanfic PokeSpe! *ngakunya fans Pokemon tapi nulis fic fandom lain mulu* Tapi gak ada pairing lhoo...cuman _slight mention_ aja.

PokeSpe (c) Hidenori Kusaka

* * *

><p>Pada suatu siang yang panas di mansion keluarga Berlitz, terlihat lima orang gadis remaja dari berbagai umur sedang bersantai di ruang utama. Di atas hamparan karpet beludru yang terlihat mahal, Blue, Yellow, dan Sapphire sedang menunjukkan koleksi foto-foto mereka. Crystal, salah satu PokeDex Holder yang serius sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku bersama Platina yang sesekali meminum teh di atas meja. Siang itu, mereka semua sedang menghabiskan waktu libur bersama. Lalu, ke mana PokeDex Holder yang laki-laki? Tentu saja mereka sedang berlibur di luar.<p>

.

Keheningan di ruangan itu terpecah oleh suara tawa Blue dan Sapphire. Mereka tertawa sangat keras sampai mereka terguling-guling di lantai. Crystal, yang terganggu oleh keributan itu, meminta mereka menghentikan tawanya.

"Psst, jaga ketenangan, Senior Blue, dan Sapphire!" perintah gadis berkepang dua itu pada senior dan juniornya.

"Ahahahaha...jangan terlalu serius, Crystal." jawab Blue masih sambil tertawa.

"Lagipula, seberapa lucu sih foto itu sampai kalian tertawa keras?" tanya Crystal pada Sapphire.

"Hmppphhhahaha-lihat saja sendiri" Sapphire menahan tawanya. "Hah, hah, aduh...perutku sakit kebanyakan ketawa" gadis berambut cokelat itu memegangi perutnya.

.

Crystal turun dari sofa, lalu mengambil beberapa foto yang berserakan di karpet. "Aku penasaran..."

Crystal meraih salah satu foto. Diamatinya secara seksama. Kalau dilihat sekilas, itu hanya terlihat seperti salah satu foto PokeDex Holder laki-laki yang sedang liburan...tapi begitu dia lihat-lihat lagi, di foto itu ada dua pemuda. Yang satu berambut _spiky _warna cokelat, sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut _spiky_ juga berwarnan hitam. Dan posisi mereka...tak dapat dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Pose yang _oh-so-so_ dan dijamin bisa membuat para fujoshi dari berbagai tingkatan _fangirling_ ria. Green menggendong Red. _Bridal style_.

Crystal hanya bisa melongo dengan gak elitnya melihat foto yang 'lumayan' itu. Dan tak hanya foto itu saja, foto-foto yang lain juga tak kalah 'panas' daripada foto yang ada di genggamannya sekarang.

Lalu reaksi Crystal adalah...a) Headbang ke meja terdekat b) Pingsan c) Menceramahi Blue dan Sapphire

.

.

.

.

.

Yak, maaf, jawaban diatas salah semua. Reaksi Crystal adalah...

"Wah! Kereeen! Kalian punya yang lebih gaak?"

Sesaat, Blue, Yellow, dan Sapphire _jawdrop_ melihat Crys yang tadinya serius malah jadi 'bling-bling' begitu. Blue memecah keheningan.

"Ohohoho~pasti dong~iya kan, Yellow, Sapphire?" jawabnya sambil berkedip penuh arti.

"Eh, i-iya"

.

"Wiiih! _Nice shot, _Crystal!" Blue mulai _fangasm_ melihat foto-foto hasil bidikan Crystal yang tak kalah dengan hasil jerih payahnya.

"Yah, kita memang harus melakukan pekerjaan dengan serius dan dengan usaha keras, apapun usahanya, kan?" Crystal berkata sambil tersenyum 'manis' (baca: licik) Ow ow, baiklah, jadi selain berita spesies Pokemon baru untuk ditangkap, yaoi juga bisa membuat Crystal agak OOC.

"Nah, ini hasil bidikanku!" Sapphire menunjukkan beberapa foto pada Blue.

"Ahh...bagus...tapi kok cuma segini?" Blue terlihat agak kecewa

"Wow, Ruby sama Wally? Agak absurd sih, _but it`s okay_" Crystal kembali ke mode seriusnya.

"Maaf ya, habisnya susah sih. Banyak kendala. Lagian, aku gak mau papa mergokin aku koleksi foto macem ini" Sapphire berusaha membela diri.

"Yah, gak apalah, toh ini langka banget"

.

"Eh, hampir lupa" Crystal mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. "Aku juga punya banyak di albumku"

"Lah? Kamu koleksi foto sampe dibikin album segala? Rajin amet! Lihat dong!" Blue mengambil album (laknat) itu.

"Wawawawaw...gak nyangka deh 'adikku' bisa terlihat _hot_ banget sama si cowok _pervert_ itu!"

"Lihat lihat!" Sapphire melirik ke arah Blue. "Wah, aku wajib punya tuh! Minta _softcopy_-nya ya...punya gak?"

"Oh" Crystal mengaduk-aduk tasnya lagi. "Pasti aku punya lah" Crystal mengacungkan sebuah _flashdisk_. "Tapi gak yang _hardcopy_ aja? Tumben."

"Oh, gak usah pake _flashdisk_. Kirim via e-mail aja" saran Blue.

"Eh, a-aku juga mau minta!" Yellow yang dari tadi diam akhirnya bicara. "Terutama yang ada Red-nya"

"Ohohoho~" Blue melirik nakal ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu. "Gak cemburukah Red di pasangin sama orang lain?"

"I-itu...tapi kan gak betulan!" Yellow mulai _blushing_ gaje.

.

"Hei Yellow" Blue mengarahkan pandangannya ke teman dekatnya itu. "Bagi-bagi koleksimu dong."

"Iya, bagi-bagi dong" pinta Sapphire dan Crystal bersamaan.

"Ba-baik" Yellow membuka tasnya. "Ini" Yellow mengambil selembar foto.

Yellow menunjukkan foto itu. Sebuah foto yang langsung membuat 3 gadis di depannya terpana...itu lhoo kayak yang di iklan-iklan kosmetik pas adegan cowok-cowok ngeliat cewek yang udah pake produk perawatan kulit.

Memang fotonya cuma selembar. Tapi isinya. Sangat berkualitas. Sangat

.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang pemuda sedang berciuman dengan mesranya dengan background di pinggir pantai, lengkap dengan _sunset_-nya.

.

.

.

Sesaat, semua orang di ruangan itu-entah dengan Platina-hanya terpaku melihat foto yang ada di tangan Yellow sekarang. Akhirnya Blue angkat bicara.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

"Foto-foto kita nyaris tak ada harganya dibanding itu..."

.

"Foto yang sangat _awesome_..." Sapphire mengomentari foto milik Yellow.

"Kuantitasnya mungkin tidak seberapa...tapi kualitasnya itu..." Crystal mengomentari dengan logis, seperti biasa.

"Cuma sayang aja" Blue kembali sadar dari pikirannya yang entah sudah menjelajah ke mana. "Mereka membelakangi cahaya. Jadi, gak kelihatan wajahnya"

"Kalau mau dilihat postur tubuhnya, juga susah."

Untuk sementara, mereka berempat diam. Menebak-nebak siapakah dua orang di foto yang menurut mereka (juga author) wajib dimiliki setiap fujodanshi di dunia fana ini.

.

"Hmmppphhhhihihihi..."

.

"Eh? Siapa yang tadi ketawa" Yellow bertanya pada Crystal.

"Gak tahu."

"Aku tahu siapa!" Sapphire menunjuk sosok yang sedak duduk di sofa. "Dia!"

Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya menatap dengan tampang setengah cuek. "Apa?"

"Kau tadi ketawa kan?" tanya Crystal.

"Tidak" Platina menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku. "Aku hanya membaca buku ini saja"

"Ah...ngaku sajalah. Kalau memang malu, kita bisa jaga rahasia kok" Blue mencoba menggoda gadis yang sedang duduk di sofa itu. Tidak ada respon.

"Ah, ya sudah. Abaikan dia. Ayo kita lanjutkan! Sampai di mana tadi?" Sapphire mencoba mengembalikan topik awal.

Keempat fujoshi itu kembali berdiskusi. Kali ini, tentang _pairing_ favorit mereka.

.

Platina melirik ke arah kerumunan di bawah. Perlahan, ia mengeluarkan kembali yang tadi ia sembunyikan. Beberapa foto yang tak kalah dengan foto-foto yang dimiliki para seniornya. Salah satunya adalah foto dua orang 'bodyguardnya' sedang dalam posisi yang sangat 'menggelitik'. Foto yang diambil diam-diam ketika mereka sedang tidur dan saling memeluk dengan mesranya.

* * *

><p>Dengan ini, kunyatakan bahwa fic ini S.E.L.E.S.A.I! (readers: Dah tau mbaakk!)<p>

Tapi, aku punya pertanyaan! Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang tadi _kissing_?

RnR?


End file.
